Dark Blossom
by loveangle13
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice! ok, Sakura is a rich girl. Her stepmother is forcing her to married this guy called Jin and Xiao Lang is a leader of a gang called Wolves and when there two meet what would happen? Love,of course. For language and pr
1. The first meeting

Disclaim: I DO NOT own CCS unfortunately.

Thought

Normal

It is morning and light come through a emerald eyed beauty's bedroom. Suddenly the alarm clock went off 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP'.

'HOEEEEEEEEEEE' Sakura yelled as she wakes up. This is Sakura Kinomoto, a rich, innocent girl 17 yrs old girl.

'YOU LITTLE SLUT GET DOWN HERE NOW' now this is poor Saruka's stepmother who is mean and nasty. Her name is Sayori Kimo. 2 yrs ago, Sakura's father and borther Touya died in a plane crush.

Sakura ran down and still brushing her hair. Sayori was a woman that has everything but her money was running low.

'now, listen carefully you whore, Jin is going to be your fiancé and you are to obey me and him' she said while smirk.

Sakura's anger raised yelled 'YOU EXPECT ME TO ME TO MARRY HIM, GO TO HELL. THERE IS NO WAY IN THE FK WORLD I AM GOING TO MARRY HIM AND OBEY HIM. I AM NOOOT YOUR MONEY MACHINE.' By now little innocent Sakura has just swear. She ran out of the house with her school bag. (A/N: it is larger because she is rich)

Sakura's POV

That no good stepmother. I thought she promised daddy she would take care of me when he died. I guess she is just a bitch and a whore. Does she really think that I don't know that she slept with Jin and his father too. EWWW!(A/N: I hate her stepmother don't you?)But of course everyone has a secret like I do.

A loud motorbike arrived at her school cutting her off her thoughts. She then saw Tomoyo running towards her with her camera and stars in her eyes. The next thing she knew she was crushed by a hug from Tomoyo. Tomoyo, a rich and attractive girl that is the same age as me. She LOVES to design clothes, have me as the model and recording everything I do.

' Sakura-san did you see the hot guys outside our school. These people are the transferred student I think and that guy with blue, he is DAMN hot!' she said while having a dreamy look on her face.

Normal POV

Sakura looked up at them and saw a guy with messy brown hair and the most beautiful eyes I never seen. Damn can this guy get any hotter too bad I don't have a chance with all the girls around him' Thought Sakura. Indeed all the girls from freshman to senior are all surrounding them.

Suddenly he looked up and the amber meets the emerald.

Hi people, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and review please, PLEASE! Find out what happen in the next chapter. The secret of Sakura and Xiao Lang will be coming soon. Please tell me what is Tomoyo and Eriol's last name because I forgot. THX

REVIEW


	2. In the school

Disclaim: I love CCS but I don't own it.

Thought

Normal

In the school

Normal POV

Sakura blinked once and twice. She just stand there and as for Xiao Lang he blinked once and twice and smirked.

Xiao Lang's POV

Damn this girl is hot. These athletic legs and her feature is so fine that it can make a man fainted. I wonder if Meilin going to be friends with her that way I might able to get her into the gang. 

I looked beside me. EWWW! Hiiragizawa is looking dreamy can you imagine that.

'AAAHHHH! Bitch germ, gross. YOU BITCH YOU ARE DEAD!' I yelled while touching my face. That bitch dares to kiss MY FACE. The famous gangster Xiao Lang Li! Only my mother, sisters, Meilin and SOME of my girlfriend. Well, maybe the girlfriend part is not true, but still. EWW!

Normal POV

Xiao Lang saw Sakura turned around and walked into the school with her friend that Eriol was looking at.

' But babe, I thought you love me' said the school BIGGEST slut Somi

'EWWW! Meilin your on your own' said Xiao Lang

Meilin turned around and saw her cousin and Eriol drive away. She sighed and walked into the school.

In the classroom

Sakura, Tomoyo and their friend Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi and Rika were talking.

'These guys are so damn HOT!' said Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo and Sakura and the girls started laugh.

Everyone start staring at them.

Then Meilin walked into the classroom. Sakura starred at her. Isn't she that girl who was with these guys in the morning' thought Sakura and Tomoyo. Meilin walked to them

' Hi, I am Meilin'

'Hi I'm Sakura and this Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi Chiharu's girlfriend and this is Rika.' Said Sakura while smiling

So she is the girl that Xiao Lang is starring at. Mmmm, not too bad, she is nice, not bitchy PERFECT. Meilin thought

Sakura starred at Meilin. But then she saw a figure on Meilin's back like a tattoo. When she took a closer look it was a black wolf.

She was about to ask when the teacher came in.

'Good morning class' said Mr Tadari(A/N I made it up too lazy to check what Sakura's teachers name is)

Meilin rolled her eyes. ' Hi Meilin why do you have a wolf tattoo on your back.

' Oh shit Syaoran is so going to kill me. Sakura-chan if I tell you don't tell anyone else ok?' Sakura nodded. 'ok I in a gang that my cousin is in. He is the leader.Oh and do you want to come with me to our club today.'

'Yeah, sure except that my bitch of a stepmother can't let me go but I can always jump the fence'

' ok now that is settled do you like Pussycat dolls'asked Meilin

'I love them…..'

At lunch

Sakura was going to meet her friend in the backyard when a pair of arm ripped around her waist.

'Jin Let go of me thank you very MUCH' said sakura fuming

'Hey babe show some respect I AM your fiancée' said Jin proundly

'EXCUSE ME MR I AM SO PERFECT LAST TIME I CHECKED I DIDN'T AGREE TO MARRY YOU SO PUSS OFF' yelled Sakura.

She runs to the backyard and went to where Tomoyo and others sit.

' That son of a bitch Jin' whispers Sakura

'Who the hell is this Jin' asked Meilin

'Tomoyo you explain to her'Tomoyo nodded

She started explain and by the time she finished Meilin was so angerous you can see fire in her eyes and everyone knows she is going to kill Jin. But he was saved by the bell.

After school (A/N I'm too lazy to write the rest of the day so let move on to the exciting part)

Sakura arrived home and thankfully her stepmother is not home. She dropped her bag and head for the shower. She finished and put on some sexy clothes and make up. Suddenly her phone rung and she answered.

'Yo Saku lets go'

'Ok Meilin I'll be down in a sec'

'ok'

Outside

'Meilin, are you sure she isn't another rich brat?'

'For the 50th time yes she is that girl you was starring at in the morning'

'oh' whisper Syaoran while blush (A/N Syaoean blushing.. AWWW KAWAII)

they turned around and just in time to see Sakura jump the fence.

'Watch the rich girl go!' said Meilin

'Hey'Sakura smiled

'hey sakura this is my cousin Syaoran the leader, his right hand Eriol and our friend who is also members Mike and Josh.

'Nice to meet you'

'Hey Saku you are going to ride with my cousin he is the best biker ever'

'Oh ok' said Sakura

'OK babe just hang on' said Syaoran speeding off

'AAAHHHHH!' Screamed Sakura

Hi People this is my second chapter like it, don't like it please review. THX

And thx to the people who did.

REVIEW

---


	3. At the club and Tiger

Disclaim: I DON"T CLAIM CCS

Sakura: Hi Nat this is great

Nat: THX and Syaoran please at least not to kill Eriol in this story

Syaoran: yeah right like I'm going to listen to you

Sakura:SYAORAN! Be nice smash on the head

Syaoran:OUCH! Where is my mummy

everyone on the ground laugh

Inuyasha:Feeehh

Nat: Inuyasha! What are you doing here you don't in the story but I am going to write a story on you soon

Inuyasha: whatever

Kagome: INuyasha be nice SIT boy sorry about that' walking away

Nat: I swear she scares me sometime ok now on with the story

Normal POV

Sakura was still held on tightly to Syaoran as they arrived.

'Hi babe you can let go now' smirked Syaoran

'Oh, sorry.' Murmured Sakura

As they walked inside they showed the guards their VIP passes but of course the guard should know the owner of the club so they let the gang pass immediately. Inside the club there are lights, music and people going drunk. They walked to the pirate area for Wolves only. Inside was the advisor of the gang and Syaoran's uncle in law Wolf.

Sakura's POV

'Hey I'm Sakura and I would like to join the gang'

'Such a innocent girl, now tell me why do you want to join' asked Wolf

'Well, sorry to say but can't answer that, is person.'

'Ok, you can join but you have to go through a test.'

'What is it'

'You have to sleep with a guy that is in the gang'

'You mean have sex with one of the guys?' I asked calmly

'Yep'

I was about to answer when a girl walked in. She have blond hair that is dyed not natural and the most tightest and most sluttest clothes I never seen.She is most definitely a bitch, slut and a whore all together.

Normal POV

'hey Meilin or who ever brought her here, take her somewhere else she is a weakling. SYAO-POO hi did that girl do something to you hmmm?'asked the girl whos name is Ferika.(A/N I don't even now if is a real name or not)

'Ferika get off, you are getting germs all over me and so for who brought her here I DID SO PUSS OFF AND DO NOT EVER NEVER EVER CALL ME SYAO-POO NOW GET OUT.' Yelled syaoran as his face turn red

Ferika run off crying and everyone was on ground laughing.

'as I was about to say before her rudely interrupt was that is I will do it even though I am a virgin.' The whole club of people stopped and starred. Girlfriends are trying to hold back their boyfriends and people are trying to stop the guys run towards. But one deadly glare from Syaoran they all stopped and went back to what they are doing.

' what, oh and before I forget Syaoran can you do my test because I like you a lot' The only thing Syaoran can do was nodding. He was speechless for once in his life. With that sakura went down to dance with Meilin

Thier favourite song came up and they starting dancing sexually

Pussycat Dolls: Don't Cha

Oh, baby dolls

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It s easy to see (it s easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)   
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let s keep it friendly (let s keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon wanna share

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me   
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I m on your mind  
I know we ll have a good time  
I m your friend  
I m fun  
And I m fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind 2x

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I d probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man   
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)   
Until then, Oh friend your e secret is safe with me

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

The song ended. Suddenly someone grabbed Sakura from the back. It was Tiger. Syaoran immediately stand up and run down.

' well well well what do we have here, Li's new bitch she is a babe but a weakling. Hmmm, I bring her with me. She will be good for bed.' Smirked Tiger

'WHY DO EVERYONE THINK I AM A WEAKLING THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON' yelled Sakura

She grabbed Tiger's arm and twist. She punches him in the face and kneed him in his pirate area cause him rolling on the ground in pain. She grabbed Tiger's gun and shoot all the Tiger's men around her. Then everything went black.

Ok this is the third. Oh people please and very, very please review. Anyway I really know as ideas from you so help please. THX

Review


	4. The forgotten memory and awaken

Disclaim: PEOPLE I DO NOT OWN CCS

Syaoran: What the hell is pussycat dolls

Nat: Shut it Li or I will shut it for you

Syaoran:What are you going to do. Drop your doll on me.

punch Syaoran on the face

Nat: That no good moron

Syaoran:Have think of joining the gang and you are pretty strong

Nat:PRETTY STRONG I"LL SHOW YOU PRETTY STRONG!chase Syaoran aroundOH AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Thought

Normail

Sakura POV

Ouch, oh where am I. ' Hello princess Sakura long time no see' Then the next thing I know there was a figure and walking towards me. Then in front of me is a woman that is about my age.

' Hello and greeting your highness' 

'Who are you'I heard myself ask

'I am Kiko your guard and friend'

'Oh I don't remember anyone called Kiko' Kiko laughed and shake her head.

'I see you never changed. As for the "I do not remember" part I am your friend in the past life and it is time for your memory to come back.

(A/N ok people I know my story is confusing for you so I am going to explain. Ok Saruka's past life was similar to this one. Her father and brother who is the King and Prince. Tiger was the one who kills the knig and prince. Syaoran was Saruka-Hime's lover but her wouldn't be able to remember anything. I don't know why. Anyway Kiko is only spirit that telling Sakura what happened to her past life and only enough power to return Sakura's memory. Sakura's secret is that she has trained with brother since she was little and know how to be a ganster. Now on with the story, oh and this is in her head now)

I saw scene after scenes flashing before my eyes. But one scene stunned me. This was when a man looking exactly like Tiger and he just stabbed a sword through my father's heart and I saw my brother already dead on the cold ground with his blood surrounding him.A tear rolled down my eye as I remember everything.

' What happened to Li, Kiko'

'Don't worry Sakura-hime Li is Syaoran haven't you ever notice that his last name is Li' 

'oh ok'

'One more thing before I disappear is My father's accident was not an accident. Tiger killed them because they are starting to remember their past' 

'I swear to god I will have my revenge'

I saw Kiko smiled and disappeared into nothing. Then I heard my name being called

Normal POV

'SAKURA, SAKURA WAKE UP' yelled Tomoyo while crying

'ouch my head and what is the fuck is going on?' asked Sakura

Sakura looked around Tomoyo was near the bed crying silently, Syaoran is sleeping beside the bed and everyone else is on a chair sleeping including Takashi, Chiharu and Rika, Noako who is in Mike and Josh.

'wake up guys Sakura is finally up.'said Tomoyo

Syaoran was the first then followed everyone else. He sat straight up and look at me with tired and worried eyes.

'Saku you gave us all a heart attack you been out for four days what happened.' Asked Syaoran while he hugged Sakura. When he blushed deep Sakura started blushing too.

'KAWAII!' yelled all the girls

'eh, ok anyway how did Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Noako, Mike and Josh get together.'asked Sakura. Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Noako, Mike and Josh all started blushing.

'ehhh well you see we kind of got together while you were eh asleep YEH' said them while still blushing.

'So you guy are doing that test too'

'yeah except Takashi have to fight Li to get in then Chihura will do the test with him.

'ok' said Sakura and by that everyone went out of the room except Syaoran.

'Do you know how worry I am, I…..'Sakura shut him up by kissing him. She ended the kiss and Syaoran was stunned. He then smile and kiss her again but deeper and with so much passion.

'Would you be my girlfriend'

Would she or she not? Find out next chapter. Also this is what going to happen but you have to vote for them and if you don't any of them then write review with your ideas.

Sakura or Syaoran kills Tger (you vote who)

Sex or not

Wedding or not

What happens to Jin and Somi

And anymore suggest please review

Nat

THX

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Author's note this is very important

Author Note:

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE. Ok this is what is going to happen. Syaoran and Sakura will have sex. They will fall in love. There will be wedding at the end of story. If you want a sequel then Tiger can't die so vote for it. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chihura, Takashi, Rika, Mike, Noako and Josh will get married too. Meilin and Michel will be a couple. Any suggest OR anything you want to add or anything you just WANT to say to me. WRITE IN A REVIEW PEOPLE. Like 'you suck' or something nice. You can write anything.

THX

Nat(Loveangle13)


	6. Author's note AGAIN it is important

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
I AM VERY SORRY BUT I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE A LEMON. Because I just realize this is a 13+ story I am just going to say they are going to have sex. AGAIN I AM SORRRYYYYY!I know what i said so again I AM SO SO SOO SORRYYYY

PLEASE FORGIVE ME

THX

NAT


	7. rejection and return

Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN CCS.. +

Syaoran: So there isn't going to be a sex scene

Nat: No sorry this is a 13+ story

Syaoran: ehhh, Fk you

Sakura: SYAORAN, I am very sorry about that

Nat: I know that is what he like I know I know

Syaoran: OK now on with the story

" I'm sorry but I can't" said Sakura

"But why" asked sayaoran. Sakura can tell he is disappointed and angry

" Sayaoran please don't angry. It's just that we only meet like one or two days ago. It is just not right" said Sakura nervously

" oh sorry" said Sayaoran blushing.

Suddenly Sakura's mobile start ring. She answered it and expected the unexpected. It is her stepmother.

'SAKURA, YOU LITTLE SLUT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. GET BACK HOME RIGHT NOW. I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU NEVER TO DISOBEY ME OR JIN.' And she hung up.

Sakura sighed and got up.

'you know you don't have to go.' Said Sayaoran

'don't care I will be fine'

'ok, but let me give you a ride'

'sure'

They walked outside and start the bike. They stopped in front of Sakura's masion.

'Hey nice house and promise me you will be my girlfriend when we get to know each other better.'said Syaoran

'maybe'

She walked into the masion and waved

'PICK ME AND MEILIN UP AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW OK?' yelled Sakura

'FINE'

Sakura walked in and meet with an angry faced stepmother.

Sakura ignored her and went upstairs.

'DON'T YOU IGNORE ME YOU WHORE SO GET DOWN HERE NOW'said her stepmother.

Sakura still ignored her and locked her door. She went to bed thinking of Syaoran and how hot he is. Slowly she fell into dreamland.

I know this chapter is lame but oh well. It's because I wrote two new stories. It's "This is my life" and "a new start" or something like that. Please read and tell me what do you think. One of them is a crossover with Harry Potter.

PLEASE REVIEW

--

THX


	8. A surprise at school

Nat: Hi people

Syaoran and Sakura: Hi Nat

Nat: Can someone do the disclaim for me please

Tiger: Sure, Nat does not own the CCS so piss off

Nat: Where did you come from

Tiger: ehhhhhhhhrun off

Nat, Syaoran, Sakura: GET BACK HERE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Normal POV  
morning

'HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' Sakura screamed as being waked up by her stepmother.

'Get up you whore and get ready for school.'

Sakura just rolled her eyes and start getting ready. She got out of the bathroom and she was wearing a red shirt that says 'if you don't like me then fuck off!' and a mini skirt that is black.(a/n not slutty type). A pair of boot with her usual schoolbag.

She runs out with a piece of toast in her mouth. To the school she goes.

School

Sakura arrived at school and run to her locker. Jin went up to her.

'Hi babe want to go out for dinner tonight'

'no way I hate you and don't keep your hope up cause I will not marry you.'

'no you will marry me' with that he walked off. Sakura just shaked her head, got her books and went to class.

She sit down at the back and start talking to Meilin.

'Hi Meilin How is it going'

'Great, there is a surprise for you'

'really, what is it'

'If I tell you then it went be a secret'

Sakura was about to say something to teacher came in.

'Ohayo everyone today we have a new student, let's welcome Syaoran Li'

Sakura was too stunned to say anything. Syaoran walked in and all the girl's eyes popped out and the guys was glaring with jealousy.

'Hi people I am Syaoran Li but only people who have permission from me can call me Syaoran.' Syaoran said in a deep and cold voice. The girls just sighed dreamily.

'Go sit next to……' The teacher was cut off by Sakura

'Syaoran what in the fucken hell are you doing here'

'Do you two know each other?'

'Yes we do she is my soon-to-be girlfriend'

'Syaoran' Sakura warned him

'What, you said no to me yesterday.'

'Syaoran you wouldn't give in until I say yes will you'

'No I won't give up'

Sakura sighed 'Fine I give in I will be be……'

'really?'

'yes'

Syaoran grabbed her and kissed her deep. The teacher coughed and they broke apart. Syaoran glared at the teacher and Sakura blushed. The girl glared at Sakura but she just ignored them. The bell rings and they all went out.

Gym

'I love sport' said all the girls

'Hi Syaoran' said the slut of the school, Mimi (a/n I think I write something about a school slut but I forgot so yeh)

'Who said you can call me Syaoranand can youplease tell what is your name so I can put on your grave'

'Syaoran let's go and just ignore her' said Sakura

Jin went up to them.

'Who do think you are holding my fiancée'

'eh because she is MY girlfriend and what is your name'

'It's Jin and you are going down.'

'Oh really, Sakura I think you should stand back because there is going to be a fight'

'Syaoran don't'

Ok this is the end and I know that is short like all my other chapters but oh well. Thx people who reviewed and I love your reviews and I don't care if it's positive or what ever. I need ideas people because I am running out and there is fight or maybe not you decide.

REVIEW PLEASE

REVIEW


	9. gym, lunch and fight

Disclaim: I do not own CCS hehehehehe!

Nat:HI everyone sorry I haven't update. start crying

Syaoran: whatever, you are a weakling. Women all are.

Sakura & Kagome Nat: Men(in Kagome's case is demon) are all the same. Why do they always think that we are weaklings.

Inu: cause you ar

Nat: ehhh, GET OUT OF MY STORY

Kagome and Inu ran off

thoughts 

Normal POV

'do you really think that you can take me on, I mean I am the hottest and most popular guy in the school. Said Jin

'Whatever lets go Syaoran I don't want you to fight on your first day in the school'

'But saku you do that a wolf never ever let a fight pass I mean I haven't had a fight since ever.'

'But you can fight Eriol instead.' Sakura looked at him and sighed 'you're not going to give in are you?'

'No'

'Fine, but I'll fight'

'But Saku'

'Don't you but Saku me Syaoran'

'YOU, A LITTLE GIRL FIGHT ME, YEAH RIGHT.' Jin fell over laughing ' you're just a weakling'

'THAT IS IT, WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK THAT I'M A WEAKLING. YOU ARE DIED YOU SON OF A BITCH.

Sakura throw a punch at Jin's face and kicked his private. Punched him straight on the nose and Jin falls over screaming in pain holding his private part and start crying.

'is he even a man, I ever seen a guy cry before.'

'same, now Syao lets go to the gym'

Sakura and Syaoran walked together hand in hand. At the gym they went separate change rooms.

Girls' room Sakura POV

When I enter the change room, all the girls are staring at me. It is very annoying. So I quickly changed not wasting one second.

Outside Syaoran POV

I am soooo bore I saw Sakura running towards me and waving. I stared at her. Is she crazy. She is not only driving me crazy but all the male in this gym crazy. I sighed and started growling at anyone who dares to stare at her. She's wearing a black sport bra and a pair of black mini shorts.

Normal POV

'Hi Syao-kun you ready?' before Syaoran can answer the teacher came.

'I want you kids to run 5 miles, no walking, stopping. Anyone who has can have a detention. NOW MOVE' Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling just rolled their eyes while the others groaned.

After the running (too lazy to go into it hehehe!)

Sakura and Syaoran changed and walked to the cafeteria. In there they meet their friends and set down under a Sakura tree. They are sitting in a circle, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Mike and Josh who decided to join with Rika and Naoko. Just as they are starting to eat their lunch, Mimi and Jin comes up and start shouting like 'GIVE ME SYAO-POO HE DESERVES SOMEONE MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THAT BITCH, SOMEONE LIKE ME.' Or ' SAKURA HOW DARE YOU BEAT ME FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT'

It was silence until…………………………

……………………..

……………………..

……………………….

…………………………

…………………………

More silence………..

…………………………

……………………………

……………………………

……………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

20 minutes later

'Well, can't you people going to say anything.'

Tomoyo was the first to reaction. Her face's red and her glare can make Syaoran hide behind Sakura.

'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO SYAORAN AND SAKURA LIKE THAT YOU BITCH. slap slap don't think that anyone knows your secrets. One, you were having sex with this son of a bitch in the toilet after school just yesterday. Two, you been trying to get yakashi to sleep with you for at least 3 month. Chiharu's face turn red and you can see fire in her eyes. third, you slept with nearly all the guys and teachers at this school so you can be popular and get your grades up and the list goes on'

'WHY YOU…..' She can't even finish talking when Chiharu attacked her. She start beating Mimi.

'you know if you don't get off her, she will be died.'

'oop, forgot. Hehehehehe!'

'That's ok'

Sakura and Syaoran looked at all the guys. Tomoyo and Chiharu is trying to get Eriol and Takashi out of Lalaland. Mike and Josh is stunned.

Hi gang. Sorry have to leave it there. 11pm, have to sleep school tomorrow. Anyway please review. I want review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Ok Danni you can stop poking me now. Danni is one of my good friend, so read her story. Her author name is champagne-x so read her story please.

See ya

Nat

PS I will update soon and I won't forget like this time hehehehehe!

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. out of the bitch's house

Disclaim: I don't own CCS

WARNING! This chapter contains strong language so yeah.

Normal POV

Lunch ended and they all went back to classes. Mike and Josh went back to the mansion. Sakura and the gang went to the only class they have all have together, Math. Sakura groaned when she saw who is in this class. It was Jin.

Sakura POV

Why me! Why do I have to have a class with him. He is disgusting, look at the look he's giving me. It's feels like a hungry wolf looking at a pure white lamb. God, someone help me, he's coming this way. (a/n ok, Sakura is not with the gang cause she needed to go to locket before class.) I looked at Jin with disgust as he stopped beside me. He took a hold of my waist and pulls me to his friend.

Normal POV

'See, I told you she is my fiancée.' Jin smirked

'Wow, she is definitely a beauty. Can I have a piece of her?'

'Yeah sure but her virginity is mine'

Sakura felt her anger building up. She then saw Syaoran enter the class and watched as his face go red from anger. She sighed and punched Jin in the face before Syaoran decides to pull his gun out and shoot jin's head. Everyone stopped what they are doing and starred at Sakura with wide eyes and jaw opened.

'You know, if you don't close your mouth soon you are going to catch flies.'

The gang cracked up laughing and Syaoran walks over to Sakura and holds her protectively, glaring at any male that dares to even look at his Sakura. They walked over to the very end of the room and sat down. Sakura next to Syaoran, Tomoyo next to Eriol who also enrolled today, Takashi next to Chiharu and Rika sits next to Naoko. Sakura's bored to death half way through the class since Math is her worse subject. Syaoran looked at Sakura and knew she was bored cause he's bored as well.

'Hey Saku, do you want to skip this class.' Whispered Syaoran

'Of course I want to skip this stupid class do you know how boring this class is.'

'Ok this is what we will do…….'

'Ok'

Suddenly Syaoran pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss and everyone just stared at them. Sakura moaned out loud. You can see the teacher (a/n we will make her Mrs Kugata) is not too happy about it. She startsshouting but that doesn't bother Sakura and Syaoran. They just keep on making out and by now Sakura is in Syaoran's lap, her long athletic leg around Syaoran's waist tightly. Finally Mrs Kugata made enough and yelled get out. Sakura and Syaoran just stand up and walked out like nothing happened. The gang (Tomyo, Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko) just realized what happened and walked out as well. They found Syaoran and Sakura making out under a Sakura tree.

'hey, you two get a room'

'oh shut up Tomoyo, I didn't say anything when you and Eriol make out.' By that Tomoyo's face start blushing.

'Saku let's go somewhere private for a change'

'Sure, let's go to my house.'

'Is your stepmother going to be there, because if she is then I'm not going.'

'What, are you scared.'

'No, I am the great Syaoran Li, I'm not scared of anything. I'm just worried that I might shoot her.'

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

'Don't worry, I'll be there plus even if you shoot her I don't think that anyone would care.'

'Why'

'Cause she is a whore. I found her fucking Jin in the living room 2 weeks ago, it was disgusting. I hear that she fucked Jin's father, Jin's friends, anyone who she meets at a bar.' Sakura said while counting how many men have her stepmother had sex with.

'EWWWWWW' yells the gang

'Come on Syaoran I'm driving and if she hits on you, I will take care of it.'

'Right'

Sakura started the sport car and they speed off.

At Sakura's house

They come to a gate and Sakura passed in the password. She parks the car outside the house and they went into the house hand in hand. Inside the house, Sakura took Syaoran to the living room. It is decorated with expensive paintings and it is painted in gold-yellowish colour.

'Hi Syao-kun do you want a beer?'

'Sure.'

Sakura went into the kitchen to get two beers. When she came back to the living room, she indeed found that her stepmother is hitting on her boyfriend. Syaoran has a look that he's going to shoot her any minute now.

'yo bitch _stepmother _what are you doing.'

'Can you see I'm busy right now you little whore and what did you call me?'

'Hi beautiful who is whore, she is soooo damn ugly and why is she trying to hit on me.'

'Well babe this is my good for nothing………'

'I wasn't talking to you, you whore.'

'This is the greatest whore in the world, Sayori Kimo, she is hitting on you because she want you to fuck her like she did to Jin. Except Jin is a man whore so he accepts any whore's invitation.'

'When did you know, you little shit'

'Oh, I know because I saw you and Jin fucking in this room on the floor. I think you were too busy screaming harder and faster to notice me.'

'WHY YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE'

'YOU'RE HOUSE! THIS IS MY HOUSE, YOU CHEATED ON DAD AND KILLED HIM TO GET HIS MONEY. THIS IS MY HOUSE ANDI WILL HAVE IT BACK'

'Whatever, just get out.'

'Fine, come on Syaoran let's go to your house.'

They packed Sakura's things and drive off to Syaoran's mansion. They arrived there and saw………

Sakura's brother Touya in the masion talking to one of the girl in the gang. Touya looked up. They (sakura & Touya) start staring at each other.

Silence... 

more silence...

more silence...

Until……………………………………

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

Hi guys. How's it going? So Touya's back but is he died. Well you have to find out why is he back. Also what is Tiger plan or is there anyone in the gang that is a traitor. Well keep reading cause I'm not going to tell you. Hehehe! Oh, nearly forgot, PLEASE REVIEW.

REVIEW ASAP.

Thx


	11. Chapter 11

'Sakura, calm down what the hell are you yelling for? Aren't you happy to see me again?'

'Aren't I happy, aren't I happy? HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT KIND OF QUESTION? OF COURSE I'M NOT. YOU LEFT ME WITH THAT BITCH OLD HAG AND SHE WAS ABOUT TO SELL ME OFF LIKE A WHORE. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST? WHERE WAS YOU CAN I WAS FORCED TO MARRY JIN. WHERE WERE YOU? HMMMM!!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BACK NOW DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR LEAVING ME FOR 6 YEARS.' yelled Sakura as tears rolled down her face.

'You have to understand that as your brother I have the right to go and start doing things that I like and I can't just stay with you. Grow up monster.' When 'Touya turned away from Sakura, she saw a little bit of some kind of tattoo on his back.

'Syaoran, Eriol pin him down for me please.' They pinned him down and the 'so called Touya' started shouting things, like "You have no right," and "How dare you!". Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled it up.

It was a tattoo of the Tigers.

'You're not my brother, my brother wouldn't 1) tell me to grow up and 2) He would start a fight with Syaoran first and 3) YOU ARE NOT MY BRO. Syaoran check if there is fake skin on his face.' Syaoran did as told and as truth told, there was a fake skin. It turned out to be one of Tiger's member.

'Syaoran let me ask some questions then you do whatever you want with him ok babe?' She said as she put her hands on her hips.

'Sure' He said as he grinned mischievously.

'Why are you pretending to be my bro?' She said as she stooped down to the now almost unconscious fake Touya.

'Why should I tell you anything you bitch?'

'Because if you don't your precious part removed before we kill you, you better start talking.'

'ehhhh, I'm Justin (a/n stupid I know) and second in command of the tigers and I'm here to kill you. Your brother has not died, that is all I'm going to say and now let me go or you will regret it hot stuff.' He grinned maliciously.

Hearing this, Syaoran turned to Justin, and raised his arm, almost landing the punch of the "piece of vermin". How dare he? Just wait…he would _kill _him.

'Fine, Syao you can do what ever you want with him now and get me some water.' Said Sakura airily, flicking Justin on the forehead.

'Do I look like some kind of slave.' Said Syaoran as he crossed his arms. He knew- however, that he would end up doing it, sakura was dangerous when she was mad.

'No but you have to because you love me.' She said, as she slowly darkened.

'WHAT DOES ME LOVING YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THIS.' He froze. Uh oh, he thought. Too much.

'……………….'

'You are just being random aren't you' Said Syaoran.

'……………………'

'-sigh- Eriol get the son of a bitch out of here and give him to Wolf. Sakura you are going to put your stuff in our room.' Syaoran gave Justin a good kick in the rib and glared at him before he stopped down.

'Don't ever-' he hissed, " Check out my girlfriend AGAIN!'

'Syaoran, did you say something?' Asked Sakura cutely.

Syaoran turned away as he blushed. 'No-nothing.'

"Kowaii. This guy's kowaii!" Whispered Justin to himself.

"I HEARD THAT! Eriol, take him away…"

Eriol pulled Justin out and Sakura, Syaoran went to their room.

Saku+Syao room

Sakura smile at him evilly and the great XiaoLang Li is so scary like a little puppy dog.

'ehh, Sakura???'

'Well, Syao since you didn't get me my water, you will be punished.' She pinned him down on the bed and they start making out. Syaoran kiss down her neck.

'Saku are you sure, I mean we can wait if you want.'

'No, I want you my little wolf.'

In the Morning

Everyone is eating breakfast around the table when Sakura came in.

'Hi Saku did you have fun last night.'

'What are you talking about tomoyo'

'WELL, there was a lot noise from your house, my sweet little cousin.'said Eriol

'Eriol I'm going to kill you. I'M NOT YOUR SWEET LITTLE COUSIN YOU'RE ONLY OLDER THAN ME BY TWO DAYS.'

'Tomoyo, my love save me, save me.'

'If I save you, who's going to save me.' You can see that Sakura's tickling Tomoyo and Syaoran's beating Eriol up.

'ehh, Syao I think you better stop before Eriol dies and Tomoyo comes after you.'

'awww, but saku'

'Not you dare but Saku me you!' Suddenly there is knock on the door which make them all jump.

'Who the hell would that been. It's wayyyyyy to early in the morning.' Syaoran complained.

'Shut up, Syao you don't want a nasty lump on your head do you.'

Syaoran just starred at Sakura then went to answer to door. It turned out to be some stupid cop that interruped their 'quit' morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well hello everyone, i know i haven't update for a long time , i am very sorry. Please review or if i don't get at least 15 review I AM NOT UPDATING.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


REVIEW... 


	12. Chapter 12

To my dearest readers,

As many of you might have already guessed due to my lack of updates that either I have abandoned my stories or its on hiatus. Well, I'm sorry to say that I have lost my passion for many of them and others I have a long-term writer's block. Therefore I'm sorry to say that I'm putting several of them on adoption. My stories:

This is my life

Secrets and Betrayal

Dark Blossom

A new start

For 'Amber sun and Emerald moon' I'll be rewriting as well as 'The personal life of a scylla'. Because I started university this year starting Architectural Design, it is going to take up most of my time. So I apologise in advance that there might not be an update anytime soon. These who would like to adopt one of my fic please PM me and send me a copy of your rewrite or the next chapter. Thank you all.

Lots of Love

Angel

xoxo


End file.
